


A Girl in the Company

by DonnaClaireHolmes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaClaireHolmes/pseuds/DonnaClaireHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna had been living a dreary life after her mother died. She longed for an opportunity to escape, so when a group of dwarves comes along in need of guidance, she runs off with them. Months pass and Anna becomes more and more lonely, being the only human and having her birthday coming up. One look is all it takes for Bilbo to understand her feelings, and with the help of the dwarves, they make her feel like part of the company.</p>
<p>Based off of a post by tumblr user princedurin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl in the Company

I've lost count of the days since I last slept in my own bed, or a bed for that matter. When I left, snow was still falling in my village, and in walked this huddled group of cold, wet, exhausted dwarves with no clue where they were. Seeing as my father owns and runs the local blacksmith store, they decided to stop buy, purchase some tools and weapons, and ask for directions to a place called Erebor. They had a map, but even the leader of the group could not figure out where in Middle Earth they were. I am extremely skilled in navigation and all things nature, so my father asks for my assistance. I try and talk the dwarves through the easiest route to their destination, but to no avail. Thorin Oakensheild, the leader, asked that I come with them as a guide. _Finally_ , I thought to myself, _a chance to go out into the world! One that doesn't constantly smell of metal and fire!_ "Absolutely not, Anna!" Father was so quick with his response, "She's just a girl! And you are strangers! How could my daughter possibly be safe with you?" "Father, please! I am almost eighteen, almost an adult. You said yourself that I should be making decisions for myself, and here it is! I'm going with them." Ever since mother died three years ago, father and I have had a distant relationship. I needed to leave, no matter what he thought.   
And so I did. 

It was extremely difficult getting used to being the only female, and human, in a company of male dwarves. They had no problem with being obnoxious, unsanitary, and downright rude at times. The only one who I could actually have a decent conversation with was the hobbit. His name was Bilbo, and we would talk about our lives before this journey. How every morning he would sit outside his hole in the Shire and form rings of smoke from his pipe. I told him of my mother, and how we would climb trees and sing with the birds for hours on end. I even showed him a few whistles that would get birds to call back. Mother taught me everything I know about nature. I wouldn't be here without her. Bilbo understood, though he never mentioned any loss of his own. From that day forward, the dwarves began to act a bit differently towards me, a bit.... friendlier.

It started off slowly, like when I twisted my ankle and Oin wrapped it up like a professional in under a minute, then Gloin offered to help me walk till it was healed. Then those two kept offering to help me carry my back. I brushed it off, since it was the first sign of compassion these people had towards me, other than Bilbo, but gestures kept coming.

On probably the coldest night of the winter, we were made to climb hills with three feet of snow and more coming. It was so cold that I lost feeling in my face and my hands. Luckily I was wearing my sturdy boots so my feet were alright, but Ori noticed my red nose and immediately pulled out a hat, scarf and pair of mittens all in my favorite color. I don't know how he knew, but I know it wasn't a coincidence that he just happened to have exactly what I needed. After getting past those treacherous hills, I asked if he wanted them back. He smiled shyly and said I can keep them.

I had been warned about the dangers of this journey, including orc packs, but I was not ready when one actually came. We were out in the open, completely surrounded, when Dori and Nori jumped onto either side of me, protecting me from the beasts. I couldn't thank them enough, but they continued their day as if nothing happened.

This was getting a bit strange now, having over a third of them show me kindness when just a few weeks before they would not have given me a second glance. I tried to ask Bilbo if he had any part in this, but he shrugged it off and trotted along with the rest of the group. 

One of the few possessions I brought with me was a locket. Inside it had two images; one of my mother and one of my brother, Richard, who ran away at the age of eighteen after mother died. Father never spoke of him again and requested I did the same. I had this locket made in secret, because my brother mean the world to me, just as my mother did. The two youngest in the company noticed me looking at the locket one morning, and I guess I looked upset because the two boys, Fili and Kili, would not leave my side for the rest of the day. They would make jokes about their uncle, and try to scare me with stories of the dragon that lingers inside Erebor's halls. I guess Bilbo caught wind of the 'horror stories' and chucked a pebble at Fili's back. It must've hurt, because the stories came to a stop, but the jokes didn't. I guess their favorites were knock knock jokes, no matter how horrible. "Knock knock!" "Who's there?" "Little old lady." "Little old lady who?" "Brother, I didn't know you could yodel!" That was the only one that actually had me laughing, simply because father tried to yodel once and we had complaints the next day from our neighbors. 

I'll admit, this attention was nice. Some of it was a bit odd, like Bifur trying to serenade me. Except he can't speak English so I didn't understand a word. One day, Bofu would continuously do things for me. Not difficult things, but things like pitching my tent, or filling my water jug, or getting me a plate of hot food when I clearly had one. The thought was sweet, and I could see Bilbo smirk every time one of these acts occurred, so I knew he had something to do with it. 

I had an eerie feeling that Dwalin did not want me in the company from the start, so we kept our distance. It was only when another attack of orcs flung him to a boulder did we connect. Being unarmed, I ran to his side, grabbed his axe, and fended off three orcs, giving the others time to get rid of them all. Dwalin was surprisingly gracious, seeing as I probably just saved his life. For the next few days he gave me lessons on properly wielding an axe. He didn't have to, seeing as I was better off with a dagger than anything, but the lessons continued untill I saw Bilbo chatting with him and looking in my direction. 

That was it. I was sick of being in the dark, being some form of amusement for the boys, like it's some twisted game. "Let's see who can get the girl to have a little fun". Some of it was fun, but others may have been just pure kindness, like Bombur. It had been two months with the dwarves, and we rarely had a nice warm meal. I had been out picking up firewood and gathering roots and berries all day. We had set up camp at dawn and it was just turning to dusk when I came back. When I did, Bombur greeted me with a big smile, taking my day's work and guiding me to a makeshift chair. The other's were in seats of their own around a fire that was topped with a hog on a spit. I hadn't had a meal like that since I left home, but when I asked why tonight, Bombur just shrugged and smiled. So did Bilbo. 

Balin was probably the kindest of the crew, always telling me old words of wisdom from his younger days. He loved just sitting with me and discussing different works of literature, from fables to history. I admitted that my education was cut short. When it became just father and I, it was harder to provide for us both, so I had to work. Balin told me how brave I was for my sacrifices, and proceeded to teach me key phrases in a few different ancient languages. I wouldn't use any of these phrases, but the idea that I was learning more that I was at home made me feel important.

"Anna, come here." I was in the middle of splitting some wood when I was summoned by none other than the leader himself. Dwalin and I had few encounters before I wielded his axe, but Thorin never engaged me. I didn't even think he knew my name. I dropped my things, wiped my hands on my pants, and strode over with whatever confidence I could muster. I was at least five inches taller than him, so intimidation wasn't a problem from that aspect. His voice, however, that was a different story. He said he was impressed with my use of a dagger and now an axe. Two swords were in his hand, the larger of which he held closer to himself and offered me the smaller. "You should know how to use this if you are to go any further with us." So hours of practice turned into days, until I was able to take out half of the company single handedly. I didn't hurt them, of course, we only practiced till I came to the point of killing them, then we stopped. 

There I was, a true member of the company. Thorin had me at his side most days from then on, helping him with directions, and advising what berries were safe. We stopped once for three days, the last of which was my birthday. The boys knew this, and tried to make the day as entertaining as possible. When I had a second to myself, I took Bilbo to the side, and asked him what this was all about. "I know what it's like to feel alienated by the company, feeling like you don't belong, and I wanted to make sure you felt welcome." All of this, all the niceties, the training, the stories, just to make sure I felt welcomed. It was better than an gift I had received from my family. 

It ended up being the last gift I would ever receive, as well.

After our chat, Bilbo went back to the fire that was made, where Thorin and Dwalin were recounting times in their childhood when they would test each others strengths with pointless activities. I didn't feel the blade at first, seeing as my back was to the orc, but I looked down after a slight pinch to see a blade through my stomach. I could here the dwarves yelling, attacking the three orcs that thought they could take down the company. Bilbo ran to me and helped ease me down before I could collapse. The orcs were dead in a minute, and then the dwarves circled me. Oin came over and looked at my wound. He said no words, but the look he gave Thorin told us all that I was done. 

"Hey, Anna. Hey, stay with me!" Bilbo said through tears as he held me with one arm and held my hand with the other. Thorin crouched down on my other side. He kept one hand on the wound, putting pressure in an attempt to prolong my life, and  stroaked my hair with the other hand. I started to shake, and literally every one of them took off a jacket to cover me, or make a pillow, or something to put underneath me. Then they did something remarkable, Thorin got up and one by one the dwarves came to my side, kneeled, and kissed my hand that wasn't being held by Biblo. They all said there farewells, except for Bilbo and Thorin, who returned to their positions on either side of me. "I haven't had a father figure in a long time." It hurt to talk, so I tried to make it quick "But now, I have fourteen." They all smiled. I kissed the two hands than were in mine, Bilbo's and Thorin's, and thanked them. Bilbo had rivers flowing from his eyes and Thorin even shed a tear.

I closed my eyes, exhaled, and the pain was over.

 

_Excerpt from Bilbo's story:_

_I never did mention Anna, but she was the most courageous young woman I ever had the good fortune of meeting. She was strong, brave, and had a pure heart. We ended up burying her near the last camp we made together. A wooden plank with an A burned onto it served as a headstone. I was able to visit her on my way back to the Shire. Gandalf understood when I said I neede to be alone with her. For a while I sat next to her and told her of the rest of my tale. How Smaug was defeated. How we lost Fili, Kili and Thorin. And how, though we never said it to each other, we all knew, Anna became the heart of the company._

 


End file.
